


it seems my lonely days are through

by Sway



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: "I'm staying." Bill shrugs. "If you'll have me."It’s been weeks since Bill has been with him, since Bill has been home.
Relationships: Bill Anderson/Harry Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	it seems my lonely days are through

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some severe writer's block in my other fandom. So I was trying to flex my muscles with something smutty... This is the result. I have no idea what this even is...

The edge of the table digs painfully into Harry’s hip, the thin wooden railing scraping over his skin is sure to leave marks. They’re going to be different marks than those Bill’s fingers will leave on his thigh where the Swede’s fingers press into his thigh.

Harry has one knee up on the table; it’s easier on his back and he can take Bill deeper. It’s been weeks since Bill has been with him, since Bill has been home (Bill doesn’t call it home, though) so his thick cock feels even bigger inside him.

Their joined balance wavers a little as something rocks the boat (probably another vessel passing in the marina) and Bill’s hand clamps down harder on Harry’s thigh. 

“Please, Bill, I…,” Harry hears himself whimper before the words actually register with his brain. “More…”

Bill complies. He always does. He might be selfish when it comes to his travels, his freedom, his choice for patterned shirts, but he’s always been a generous and giving lover. That is… after Harry let him. 

Once more he’s pushed into the table in the small cabin of Bill’s boat, filled almost painfully, when Bill starts to plow into him in earnest. It doesn’t take long for Harry to find release after that, his orgasm ripping through him, drawing a little hiccuped scream from him. 

Bill follows him soon after, his hips snapping against Harry’s in a stuttering rhythm. 

“I think I’m getting too old for this,” Bill groans as he straightens, slowly pulling out of Harry. Something in his back pops.

“If you are then I am, too, and I refuse to admit that.” Harry contemplates wiping his come off the table with the hem of his shirt but decides against it. 

"This is the last one." Bill pulls the condom off his cock, ties it off and tosses it into the bin as if he's never done anything else. 

Harry pulls his pants back up. "We can go by Boots on the way. Though I'm afraid round two will have to wait until tomorrow." 

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Bill says, reaching for a bottle of water. 

"Something the matter? You didn't mention not feeling well. We could've not…" 

"Will you relax, Harry?" Bill interrupts. "I'm having a check-up." 

"Oh…" Harry doesn't like these conversations. They make him feel old. They remind him of Donna and how fast things can be over and how quickly he could lose… 

"It's been six months since the last check." 

Harry only nods. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, Harry. Don't be so daft," Bill all but yells. "I'm telling you I'm staying so don't look at me as if I've been diagnosed with…"

"Excuse me? You what?" 

"I'm staying." Bill shrugs. "If you'll have me." 

"What about the boat?" Harry asks lamely. 

"I'll keep the boat. I can almost see it from your place so I'll be fine."

"Good. I like the boat." 

"You hate the boat." 

"I like when you fuck me on the boat." 

"So?" Bill breaches the gap between them, cornering Harry against one of the cupboards. "What do you say?" 

"Will you still fuck me on the boat?" 

"Only you." 

"Then, yes. I'll have you." Harry kisses him slowly. "Welcome home." 

Bill cringes. "I hate that word." 

"I know. Get used to it."


End file.
